


be near me when i'm fallin'

by zupka_z_radomia



Series: too precious to leave, too sweet to eat [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Extremely Underage, Father-Husband Deucalion, Gross Intimacy, M/M, One sided Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, Possessive Deucalion, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zupka_z_radomia/pseuds/zupka_z_radomia
Summary: The next time Peter Hale arrives at their door for a follow up meeting, continuing the negotiations that Deucalion's possessiveness stalled, Deucalion has Stiles sitting in his lap from the very start.





	be near me when i'm fallin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malapropian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malapropian/gifts).



The next time Peter Hale arrives at their door for a follow up meeting, continuing the negotiations that Deucalion's possessiveness stalled, Deucalion has Stiles sitting in his lap from the very start.

 

Ennis rolls his eyes at the sight when he lets Peter into the office, careful not to let Hale see his amusement at his Alpha’s possessive display. He just closes the door behind them and goes to start on dinner: he promised to make Stiles’ favorite lasagna and it wouldn’t do to disappoint the pup. 

 

Stiles himself waves a polite hello at Peter, but doesn’t say much else,  preoccupied as he is with playing with Deucalion’s hand where it’s lying limply on his thighs. He tuckered himself out earlier, running around with the twins and Ennis, and playfighting until Stiles yelled for Deucalion to rescue him, unable to withstand all the tickling. 

 

Deucalion had actually intended to put him down for a nap, but his boy wanted cuddles instead and who was Deucalion to deny him? That it meant Stiles would be present for the meeting and Deucalion would get to flaunt his boy’s clear preference for him, well, it was just an added bonus.

 

“Alpha Blackwood,” Hale greets him with a slight bow and a minute show of his neck, and it would be polite if not for the way Peter’s eyes seem to gravitate towards the boy in Deucalion’s lap.

 

That won’t do, though, and Deucalion is quick to nip it in the bud.

 

“I’ve said it last week and I didn’t think I’d have to do so again,” Deucalion says, belying calm even as he pins Peter with a hard stare, “but it would do you and your pack a world of good, to remember not to encroach on another wolf’s territory while asking for his help.”

 

“We’re working out an alliance beneficial to us both,” Peter replies and Deucalion has to admit the wolf is daring and fearless, something he could appreciate in different circumstances. 

 

Stiles picks that exact moment to remind them both of his presence by yawning and flopping back against Deucalion’s chest, wrapping himself with the sides of Deucalion’s open cardigan, looking set to take his nap. 

 

Making himself a bed out of the Alpha of Alpha’s lap, his disarming little boy. Deucalion has to take a moment and lean down to nuzzle Stiles’ neck.

 

“The benefits you are looking for are not ones I’m likely to offer,” Deucalion says with his nose still pressed against the hinge of Stiles’ jaw, which makes Stiles giggle and slap at him sleepily, “And ones you’d be a fool to challenge me for, if you want to alliance to even happen and your pack to survive.”

 

“You make it sound like a threat,” Peter observes and Deucalion is pleased to see he’s not smirking anymore, sitting back properly and not leaning forwards like he wants to catch more of Stiles’ scent.

 

“Then hear it as one.”

 

He doesn’t do a shooing motion, but his words carry a tone of finality Peter Hale is intelligent enough to note. He stands and bows to Deucalion, lower than not ten minutes ago.

 

“I’ll let my Alpha know, you’d prefer to see her next time.”

 

“Please do,” Deucalion commends and doesn’t bother to watch Peter go. He picks to celebrate his victory by peppering kisses on Stiles’ cheek until he makes his boy squirm deliciously in his lap.

  
  



End file.
